X3 Unlimited
by Randomness889
Summary: (PG-13) - Violence A deadly mutant is running arround the manor. Chapter 2 added!
1. Default Chapter

**X3 Unlimited**

Chapter 1

It all started on a dark and stormy night. It was around 8:00. Nightcrawler was teleporting through all the rooms in the school to make sure no one was sneaking around. He went into the new girls, Tears, room. He looked around and she was nowhere to be found. He called for Prof. X and Cyclops. They came running in.

"What's the matter?" asked Prof. X.

"Tear is gone!" Replied Nightcrawler. They looked all over the manor.

After a few minutes, they recruited the help of Iceman and Wolverine. Iceman came up with a great idea.

"Lets get Kitty to go through walls." He stated.

"Great idea" Nightcrawler said. They called for Kitty. When they went to her room, she was gone too.

"Where did everyone go?" they all wondered. They called for all of the mutants in the school to cone into the living room. There were 7 mutants missing overall. They told everyone in the room to check all over the house. The search lasted for about an hour and a half.

Finally, Rogue looked in the secret passage and found tears belt. She went a little farther. She Screamed!

Lying in the middle of the floor was Kitty. She was covered in toxic waste. Then she remembered that Tears power was firing toxic waste out of her eyes!

Cyclops and Nightcrawler teleported in. They were horrified. They gently picked up Kitty and teleported her to the medical center of the school.

"She will be all right." Said Storm. She had nurse duty that night.

"We are lucky we found her in time." Said Cyclops. "Tears is a deadly mutant and she is running around the Manor Somewhere."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Manor

Chapter 2…

In The Manor

"Hey lets go!" said Cyclops as he was running down the hallway. Cyclops just remembered that there was an emergency lockdown code. He was running to Prof. X to see where it was.

"Prof. X, Prof X!" he yelled.

"Yes Scott?" Prof. X asked.

"Where is the emergency lockdown code written?" he asked.

"It's written on the inside of my dresser, yet, I deleted that code from our computers long ago. You are going to have to do this the manual way. I'm sorry." Prof. X replied, while looking around.

"What's wrong Prof.?" Scott asked looking puzzled.

"I could have sworn I heard something. I guess it was just my imagination." He replied.

Then there was a large bang. Scott jumped. (A/N: The Prof. Would have but… lol) Scott ran out of the room. Then down the hallway. He ran past all the wreaths, lights, decorations, etc. (A/N: It is Christmas time now, so it's Christmas time there.) The lights were shimmering and he almost stopped to admire their beauty. But then he remembered…

_I've got to figure out what the bang was! It's my job and I will do it!_

"Did you here that huge bang?" said Nightcrawler as he walked up to Scott.

"Yeah that's what I'm looking for. You go look over the kids."

_This is my job Scott thought._

He ran all threw the house a few times. When he ran threw the nurses office there was a laugh. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell whose it was. He walked in a almost fainted. It was kitty; she was walking around and laughing with Storm.

"KITTY!" Scott Cried, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's great to see you too! I almost thought I was a goner. But I do know where Tears is." She said.

"Who told…" he started.

"Storm told me the whole scoop." She replied.

Storm smiled. She got up and walked out of the room to let the two "kids" catch up. That was a smart move. Because as storm walked out… Tears was sitting right in the middle of the desk.

"Hey storm… your next!" Tears stated.

"Don't Move!" Storm yelled as her eyes where turning white…

At that second, Tears fired waste out of her eyes, blinding storm and making her drop. Storm screamed. Scott and Kitty ran out. All that was left when they saw here was some waste on the ground.

"No!" said Kitty crying. In fact, she was sobbing. Storm was the first person she saw when she woke up. That made her feel a special bond with her. Something nobody can explain. A special bind.

All of the mutants where huddled around the Christmas trees in there pajamas. Scott, Nightcrawler, and Prof. X were watching them. They heard the door open. Scott ran over to the door, and saw Logan. Scott smiled from ear to ear.

"Logan, It's so good to see you!" Scott said.

A few minutes later, Jean Grey walked in…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

Please R&R 


End file.
